Continuation of an ongoing interdisciplinary graduate training program in molecular biophysics at the University of Washington is sought. Support for the training of 12 predoctoral students per year is requested. Trainees will be selected competitively from a pool of approximately 100 students who enter the university through ten departments or programs (Biochemistry, Bioengineering, Biomolecular Structure &Design, Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry, Molecular &Cellular Biology, Medical Scientist Training Program, Microbiology, Pharmacology, and Physiology &Biophysics). Trainee research will be conducted in twenty-nine faculty laboratories housed on the UW campus and at Fred Hutchison Cancer Research Center. Trainees will be exposed to modern molecular biophysics through interdisciplinary course, seminars, and specialized thesis research. Cross-disciplinary training is encouraged through dual mentorship and collaborative research projects.